Chris Harms liebt Klischees 6.08.2018
Lord Of The Lost: Chris Harms liebt Klischees Die Hambuger Dark-Rock-Band Lord Of The Lost tritt dieses Jahr zum fünften Mal auf dem M'era Luna Festival im niedersächsischen Hildesheim auf. Frontsänger Chris Harms spricht im Interview mit NDR.de über Vorurteile gegenüber der Gothic-Kultur, schwarze Bühnenoutfits und seine Wünsche für die norddeutsche Musikszene. Chris Harms, Sänger der Band Lord Of The Lost, steht im Bühnen-Outfit vor einer Wand. Outfit und Musik sind für Chris Harms, Sänger der Dark-Rock-Band Lord Of The Lost, untrennbar miteinander verbunden. thumb|center|500px Was macht deiner Meinung nach Gothic aus? Wie wurdest du zum Goth? Chris Harms: '''Ganz ehrlich, ich weiß es nicht und es ist mir auch egal. Und das meine ich zu 100 Prozent positiv. Ich habe niemals versucht, irgendeine Szene für mich zu definieren. Ich habe niemals einen Rahmen gesucht, für das, was ich mache. Ein Rahmen ist ein geschlossenes Konstrukt, das bei mir nur bei bestimmten Konzeptalben zum Einsatz kommt. Ich kann nicht beschreiben, was Gothic ausmacht. Alleine der Begriff "Gothic" ist für mich zu eng, um den Facettenreichtum, den ich auf einem Festival wie dem M'era Luna erlebe, zu beschreiben. Ich würde mich auch selbst nicht als Goth, Rock, Metaller oder sonst etwas bezeichnen wollen. Dennoch weiß ich, dass Lord Of The Lost auch zu dieser Szene dazugehören, und dass ich vieles - musikalisch und stilistisch - mag, was ich in dieser Szene finde: meinen Hang zu Make-Up, eher moll-lastige Songs, individuelle und schräge Verkleidungen auf der Bühne, Musik, die meist durch ein Gesamtkunstwerk lebt. All das mag ich. In den Augen vieler meiner Fans bin ich sicherlich ein Goth. Aber ich selbst kann mich so nicht sehen. Der Begriff steht für mich für ein veraltetes Bild einer damals in den 80er-Jahren sehr jungen und neuen Szene, die inzwischen glücklicherweise fast alle Grenzen durchbrochen hat. Zum Glück, sage ich. Dem wird mir nicht jeder aus dieser Szene beipflichten, aber das ist in Ordnung. '''Wie gehst du mit Klischees gegenüber der Szene - vielleicht auch gegenüber dir selbst - um? Welche Vorurteile begegnen dir am häufigsten? Harms: Ich mag Klischees. Klischees sind für mich nichts Negatives und ich setze sie gern und bewusst ein. Weiße Kontaktlinsen und Kunstblut sind zum Beispiel totale Klischees. Ein Klischee, das mitunter sehr viel Spaß während einer Show bereitet und so auch unserem Publikum. Wenn ich mir ein Musical über Piraten ansehe, dann erwarte ich doch auch Augenklappen, Säbel, Totenkopfflaggen und Segelschiffe. All das sind Klischees. Dass ich ungern in der direkten Tagessonne bin, ist ein weiteres Klischee, dem ich bereits als Kleinkind verfallen war, als ich im Sommerurlaub immer im Schatten hinter dem Strandkorb gespielt habe. Vermutlich nicht, weil ich als Dreijähriger mal den Plan hatte, in einer bekannten Band einer sogenannten Gothic-Szene zu singen, sondern weil ich mich bei direkter Sonneneinstrahlung nicht wohlgefühlt habe. Sprüche wie "Du hast Nagellack drauf, du bist schwul" verfolgen mich, seit ich vor circa 20 Jahren meine Faszination an diesen Dingen entdeckte. Ich bin jetzt 38 und in dem, was ich tue, erfolgreicher als die meisten, die mir diese Sprüche entgegenschleudern. Unabhängig davon ist mir das inzwischen egal. Meinen Alltag zelebriere ich nicht in Bühnenkleidung. Ich trage gern Schwarz und bin tätowiert - damit falle ich in meiner Heimat St. Pauli allerdings nicht auf und werde auch nicht als Goth identifiziert. Ich bekomme im Alltag keine Vorurteile dieser Art mit. Mit "Lord Of The Lost" spielst du zum fünften Mal auf dem M'era Luna. Was lässt dich an diesem Festival nicht mehr los? Harms: Zum fünften Mal schon: Wow, das war mir bis eben gar nicht bewusst. Ich könnte jetzt natürlich bekannte Fakten über das M'era Luna aufzählen, die Größe des Festivals nennen oder Anekdoten aus der Kiste holen. Aber das lässt sich nicht kategorisch einordnen. In den letzten 20 Jahren habe ich viele Festivals kennengelernt und das M'era Luna ist, mit einer Hand voll weiterer Festivals, nur vom reinen Gefühl her einfach eines meiner Karrierehighlights. Ein Ort, an dem ich mich wegen seiner Größe zu Hause fühle. Es hat etwas von einem großen Klassentreffen. Zudem ist es so hervorragend organisiert, dass man als Künstler zu 100 Prozent Künstler sein darf, da es entweder keinen Stress gibt oder dieser einem abgenommen wird. Stichwort schwarze Kleidung: Wie anstrengend sind Konzerte in vollem Bühnenoutfit bei einer derartigen Hitze? Wünschst du dir nicht manchmal die aufwendigen Kostüme und das Make-up wegzulassen? Harms: Bei großer Hitze sind wir häufig halbnackt auf der Bühne, so anstrengend ist das nicht. André Rieu im Anzug hat es schwerer als wir. Sich bei dieser Hitze zu schminken, nervt manchmal, ja. Aber es ist Teil des Ganzen. Unserer Meinung nach geht Optik und Musik unvermeidbar Hand in Hand. Auf den Straßen Hamburgs, deiner Heimatstadt, sieht man nur selten Goths. Glaubst du, die Szene in der Hansestadt ist kleiner oder weniger präsent als in anderen Regionen? Harms: Ich habe wirklich so gar keine Ahnung von dieser oder anderen Szenen. Ich gehöre zu den Menschen, die zu Hause zweimal im Jahr in eine Bar oder einen Club gehen, sich nur mit engen Freunden treffen und den Rest der Zeit passioniert ihrer Arbeit nachgehen oder die Zeit mit ihrer Familie verbringen. Die Frage "Goth oder nicht?" stellt sich in meinem Beruf als Musiker selten - im Alltag gar nicht, da bin ich maßgeblich Papa. Was würdest du dir für die norddeutsche Musikszene wünschen? Harms: '''Ich würde mir insgesamt für die Musikszene wünschen, dass all diese furchtbaren Bands, die es nach wie vor cool finden, diesen ganzen neumodischen Grauzonen-Drogenscheiß bei Minderjährigen als ungefährlich und cool zu propagieren, irgendwann mal aufwachen und merken, wie dumm sie sind. Denn das ist verdammt gefährlich, was hier gerade überall abgeht. thumb|center|500px '''Eure Band lässt sich auf den ersten Blick mit Dark-Rock assoziieren. Nun habt ihr aber nicht nur eine Akustik-Tour gespielt, sondern seid auch bei Gothic Meets Klassik gemeinsam mit einem Sinfonieorchester aufgetreten. Verändert ihr euch musikalisch? Wird man davon auf dem M'era Luna mehr hören? Lord Of The Lost stehen im Bühnenoutfit vor einer Wand. © Franz Schepers / Lord Of The Lost Fotograf: Franz Schepers Lord Of The Lost posieren für ihr am 3. August erschienenes Album "Thornstar". H'''arms: 'Unsere Diversität ist unser Problem und unser Bonus. Wir lassen uns nicht eindeutig einordnen und finden daher keinen eindeutigen Nährboden, um rapide zu wachsen. Jedoch sind wir in der Lage, dafür zu sorgen, dass wir und unsere Fans sich nicht langweilen. Wir haben uns immer musikalisch verändert und machen in regelmäßigen Abständen ganze Touren, klassisch, akustisch, mit Kammerorchester. So zuletzt auch 2016 auf dem M'era Luna. Dieses Jahr gibt es uns allerdings in laut, dreckig und ungestüm, also so, wie wir von unseren Fans als "normal" betitelt werden. '''Viele Bands haben Rituale vor dem Live-Auftritt? Was macht ihr in den Momenten davor?' Harms: Wir schminken uns eine knappe Stunde gemeinsam. Euer Motto fürs M'era Luna Festival? Harms: Das gleiche Motto wie immer: Abliefern zu 100 Prozent. ''Das Interview führte Yannik Schüller.'' Kategorie:Interview Kategorie:Lord of the lost Kategorie:Chris Harms(Lord) Kategorie:Schriftlich